Wie Castor und Pollux
by John Xisor
Summary: Manch einer erholt sich nach einem harten Schicksalsschlag, aber die Behauptung, die Zeit würde alle Wunden heilen, ist schlichtweg gelogen. - Die FF spielt 50 Jahre nach dem Sieg über Voldemort. 1. Platz bei einem Wettbewerb. Kein Slash.


**Anmerkung**: Mein Beitrag zur 9. Aufgabe des Jubiläumswettbewerbs von hpffa.  
Mit dem Oneshot, der 50 Jahre nach dem Sieg über Voldemort spielen sollte, habe ich es auf den 1. Platz gebracht.

**Autor**: Muggelchen  
**Charaktere**: George, Ron, Hermine, Harry, Ginny, Luna  
**Genre**: Drama / Oneshot  
**Disclaimer**: Charaktere und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling. Die Handlung gehört mir.  
**Beta**: John Xisor und AllegroAssai

_Manch einer erholt sich nach einem harten Schicksalsschlag, aber die Behauptung, die Zeit würde alle Wunden heilen, ist schlichtweg gelogen._

* * *

**Wie Castor und Pollux**

o°o**  
**

Eine Familie war etwas Wunderbares. War sie groß, gab es im Jahr genügend Gründe zum Feiern: Geburtstage, Hochzeiten, Einweihungen, Jubiläen und Geburten. Beerdigungen zählten zu den belastenden Momenten im Leben. Auf so einer Begräbnisfeier war George vor zwei Monaten gewesen. Seine Gattin Angelina wurde zu Grabe getragen. Sie starb keinen heroischen Tod, wie sie ihn verdient hätte, auch keinen ruhigen, wie man es 69jährigen Damen wünschen würde. Der Unfall ereignete sich, als Angelina nach vielen Jahren zum ersten Mal wieder einen Besen bestieg. Das Hochgefühl des Fliegens hatte sie unaufmerksam werden lassen. Das Genick der Posteule, mit der sie zusammenprallte, war auf der Stelle gebrochen. Angelina fiel mit zerkratzten Augen gen Boden, den sie zum Glück nicht auf sich zurasen sehen konnte.

Das Leben geht weiter, hieß es. George war anderer Meinung. Der Tod einer geliebten Person nahm jedes Mal einen Teil von den Hinterbliebenen mit in eine andere Welt. Von ihm selbst fehlte weit mehr als die Hälfte. George blickte auf die leere Flasche auf seinem Nachttisch. Der stimmungsaufhellende Trank aus Alraunen-Wurzel vermochte nicht den Stein zu sprengen, der ihm auf dem Herzen lag. Entgegen seiner Hoffnung hatte das Mittel ihn gestern Abend nur dösig gemacht.

„Dad?" Sein Sohn Fred riss ihn aus den Gedanken. „Willst du die neuen Produkte sehen?"

Symbolisch lebte der verstorbene Zwillingsbruder dank der Namensgebung im eigenen Neffen weiter, genauso wie er in seinem identischen Bruder weiterlebte, wie Angelina es immer behauptet hatte. Ihr gemeinsames Leben war geruhsam verlaufen, stellte aber keinesfalls eine Bilderbuchehe dar. Nicht mit ihm war Angelina damals zum Weihnachtsball gegangen, sondern mit Fred. Den hatte sie geliebt, und ihn hatte sie in George gesehen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Dad?"

Der eigene Sohn war bereits 48 Jahre alt und hatte George längst zum Großvater von drei wunderbaren Enkeln gemacht. Ein Zwillingspärchen war dabei. Alles im Leben wiederholte sich.

„Mir geht es gut, Junge." George war noch nicht angekleidet, seit Tagen nicht rasiert. „Leg das neue Sortiment ins Schaufenster. Die Kunden werden es uns aus der Hand reißen."  
„Ja", stimmte Fred ein. „Fünfzig Jahre Frieden. Das muss gefeiert werden!"  
Die Vorfreude musste er Fred nehmen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich heute kommen werde."  
„Aber Dad! Alle werden da sein. Harry, Hermine, Luna, selbst Großeltern!"  
„Vielleicht stoße ich später hinzu." George hob einen Zeigefinger. „Ich habe da etwas, das auf jeden Fall heute Abend gezündet werden muss."

Von seiner Leidenschaft für selbst entwickeltes Knallwerk konnte George nicht ablassen. Im Keller befand sich eine riesige Kiste mit dicker Lunte, die unschuldig auf ihren Einsatz wartete.

„Ich sorge dafür, dass sie heute Abend bei Harry ist", versicherte Fred, bevor er sich zu seinem Vater umdrehte und eine Hand auf dessen Schulter legte. „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"  
Nichts war in Ordnung, dachte George. „Mach den Laden auf. Die Leute wollen Feuerwerk kaufen."

Das Geschäft war vor einem halben Jahrhundert schon nicht mehr das Gleiche gewesen. Dass sich Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze überhaupt halten konnte, lag an der tatkräftigen Unterstützung von Lee Jordan. Der Freund hatte sich um Geschäftliches gekümmert, zudem ein Auge auf George geworfen, nur für den Fall. Aus lauter Dankbarkeit wurde Lee als Geschäftsführer eingestellt.

Als George allein war, trat er an den Kamin und kontaktierte seine Schwester.

o°o

Nach dem kurzen Gespräch stand Ginny vom Boden auf. Mit trauriger Miene schaute sie in die Runde.

Ron riet als Erster: „George hat abgesagt, oder?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. Schon oft hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, George aus seinem Mauseloch herauszuzerren, in das er sich an diesem bestimmten Tag im Jahr verkroch. Getraut hatte er sich bisher nie.  
„Ron, hab Nachsicht mit ihm", beruhigte Hermine. „Manche Wunden heilen nie."

Sie wandte sich wieder Albus Severus zu. Anfangs wollte der Zweitälteste von Harry und Ginny etwas über seine Namensgeber erfahren, doch je mehr er erfuhr, desto begeisterter war er von der Idee, ein Buch über das Lebenswerk der beiden zu verfassen.

„Fred war auch _mein_ Bruder", zeterte Ron, der genug davon hatte, den Sieg über Voldemort stets ohne George feiern zu müssen.  
Harry rückte seine Halbmondbrille gerade, bevor er seinem besten Freund vor Augen führte: „Es ist jedes Jahr das gleiche Theater, Ron. Lass ihn!"

Ron seufzte und ließ sich neben Hermine aufs Sofa plumpsen. Er bemerkte die Bücher, Akten und Zetteleien.

„Warum muss eure Arbeit ausgerechnet heute so ausarten? Hermine, müsstest du nicht in der Küche sein und Plätzchen backen?"  
Die nett gemeinten Sticheleien waren jedem bekannt. Albus Severus schmunzelte, als seine Patentante Ron auf den Arm schlug. „Ich höre wohl nicht recht? Dein Neffe möchte ein Buch schreiben und ich helfe ihm bei seinen Nachforschungen."  
Albus Severus nickte. „Sie hat immerhin schon einige Bücher herausgebracht."  
„Ja, über Zaubertränke und Zutaten", winkte Ron ab.  
Hermine riet freundlich: „Es täte dir gut, die Bücher zu lesen."  
„Bloß nicht! Ist mir viel zu trocken. Wenn du mal ein Buch schreiben solltest, in dem eine böse Psilocybinpilz-Drogenmafia die naive, aber bildhübsche Belladonna entführt, außerdem Herr Knöterich und Frau Liebstöckel als einzige Zeugen dieser Entführung tot aufgefunden werden und das alles von Kriminalhauptauror Bezoar ermittelt wird – ja, dann würde ich es lesen!"  
Hermine stutzte. „Ein Trankzutaten-Krimi?"  
„Ron, pass auf!" Harry prustete vor Lachen. „Du bringst deine Frau sonst noch auf Ideen."  
„Luna deutete an, sie würde einige interessante Informationen über Snape für das Buch haben", warf Hermine ein.  
Ginny nickte. „Neulich sagte sie, als Unsägliche wäre es für sie ein Leichtes, Mysterien zu durchschauen."  
„Kann sie vielleicht auch mal George durchschauen?", nörgelte Ron. „Ich würde zu gern wissen, was in ihm vorgeht."

Gerade als Ron an George dachte, bekam der einen Schluckauf, der jedoch nicht lange anhielt.

o°o

„Dad, ich gehe jetzt mit den Kindern zu Tante Ginny. Möchtest du mitkommen?" Es schwang Hoffnung in Freds Stimme mit.  
„Nein, geht ruhig." Mit einem Male fragte George aufgebracht, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen: „Hast du die Kiste eingepackt?"  
„Längst verstaut. Sollen wir auf dich warten, bevor wir sie zünden?"  
„Nein, fangt ohne mich an."

Das war ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass George der Feierlichkeit fernbleiben wollte.

Nachdem sein Sohn samt der Familie gegangen war, wurde es von einer Sekunde auf die andere ruhig. Ziellos wanderte George durch die Räume über dem Geschäft. Sein Blick streifte einige Bilder. Fotos von Angelina und ihm, ebenso festgehaltene Augenblicke mit seinem Zwillingsbruder. Erst nach dessen Tod war George aufgefallen, dass es kein Foto gab, auf denen sie getrennt zu sehen waren. Kein einziges.

Gedankenverloren nahm George einen Bilderrahmen in die Hand. Fred und er, schelmisch grinsend, als 9jährige Lausbuben. Das Bild entstand, kurz bevor sie Ron mit Säuredrops ein Loch in die Zunge brannten und danach von der Mutter mit einem Besen vermöbelt wurden. George wurde das Herz ganz schwer. Den 2. Mai verabscheute er so sehr, weil sein Bruder sich den Todestag mit der Bestie Voldemort teilen musste. Das heutige Jubiläum ging ihm besonders nahe.

Fünfzig Jahre Frieden bedeuteten fünfzig Jahre tiefste Trauer über den verlorenen Bruder. Mehrmals am Tag dachte George an ihn. Es war unmöglich, Fred zu ignorieren. Morgen für Morgen grüßte ihn der entschlafene Bruder aus der Spiegelwelt.

Eine tiefe und außergewöhnliche Zuneigung verband George und Fred. Sie waren wie Castor und Pollux, zwei Söhne des Zeus, Halb- und doch Zwillingsbrüder, die wie ein Herz und eine Seele aneinander hingen. Castor war jedoch im Gegensatz zu Pollux sterblich. Am Himmel waren die beiden als helles Sternpaar im Wintersternbild der Zwillinge vereint.

Ohne seinen anderen Geschwistern Unrecht antun zu wollen: Fred war mehr für ihn gewesen. Der erste Kontakt von Zwillingen fand bereits im Mutterleib statt. Im ungeboren Zustand hörten sie den Herzschlag des anderen, spürten dessen Nähe, dessen Bewegungen. Fred und George waren von Anfang an niemals allein. Als das Schicksal das Skalpell ansetzte und die beiden ineinander verwachsenen Seelen brutal trennte, blieb eine große Wunde zurück, die bis heute nicht heilen wollte. Seitdem der zweite Herzschlag fehlte, wollte nichts im Leben noch richtig Freude bereiten. Die Ehe mit Angelina, die Geburt der Kinder und Enkelkinder – diese freudigen Ereignisse wirkten sich wie Morphium auf den Schmerz aus, den der Verlust des Zwillingsbruders mit sich brachte. Mit Angelinas Tod war die betäubende Wirkung verflogen. Die Kinder waren längst aus dem Haus, führten ihr eigenes Leben. George war müde. Ihn hielt nichts mehr. Mit Sehnsucht blickte er zurück auf das Unwiederbringliche. Und wie Pollux nach Castors Tod würde auch George auf das Geschenk der Unsterblichkeit verzichten, um zu seinem Bruder gehen zu können.

o°o

Im Garten von Harry und Ginny bauten die Kinder und Enkel das Geschenk von George auf: das vielversprechende Feuerwerk.

Luna war gekommen.

„Da ist ja unsere Unsägliche", grüßte Ron.  
„Wir bevorzugen die Bezeichnung ‚Verschwiegene'", korrigierte sie, obwohl sie nicht gekränkt war. Sie blickte sich um. „George?"  
„Wie jedes Jahr", gab Ginny zur Erklärung.  
Luna widmete sich ohne Übergang Harry und Ron. „Gehören sie euch?"  
Harry klopfte auf Rons Schulter. „Ja, wir sind stolze Besitzer von Eintracht Pfützensee!"  
Ron stöhnte. „Du glaubst aber nicht, wer den Preis in die Höhe getrieben hat."  
„Malfoy!", zischte Harry. „Er war da, obwohl ihn das Team nicht interessiert. Er wollte nur, dass wir so tief wie möglich in die Tasche greifen müssen."  
„Daran hat er Freude", fügte Ron noch an. „Mistkerl."  
Luna musste lächeln: „Er hat sich nicht geändert."  
Ungeduldig spielte Hermine mit ihren Fingern. „Luna, du sagtest, du hättest Informationen?"  
„Du weißt doch, dass wir aus der Mysteriumsabteilung kein Sterbenswörtchen über die Arbeit verlieren dürfen." Enttäuscht blickte Hermine zu Boden, bevor Luna anfügte: „Also höre ganz genau zu!"

Luna beugte sich zu Hermine und flüsterte ihr Geheimnisse ins Ohr.

An der folgenden Unterhaltung fand Ron kein Interesse. Er sah lieber dabei zu, wie Albus Severus, Sirius James, Hugo und Fred mit ihren Kindern das Feuerwerk aufbauten, während Roxanne, Lily Luna und Rose gutgemeinte Ratschläge gaben. Bei George hätte jeder Handgriff sofort gesessen. Es wäre längst alles arrangiert.

Die Familie und Freunde waren beisammen, stellte Ron fest. Wer fehlte war George. Als er wieder an seinen Bruder denken musste, fasste Ron einen Entschluss. Er nutzte den Kamin der Gastgeber, um zu Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze zu flohen.

o°o

In der Wohnung war es unheimlich still.

„George?", rief Ron. „Ich komme, um dich zu holen!"

In einem dämmerähnlichen Zustand hörte George von weither die Drohung. Eine Stimme aus anderen Sphären.

o°o

Im gleichen Moment wurde Ron vermisst.

Hermine kam aus dem Haus zurück in den Garten. „Er ist nicht da."  
„Er wird George nicht überreden können. Wie lange sollen wir denn warten?", fragte Ginny.

Mit Rücksicht auf Molly und Arthur, die beide nicht mehr die Jüngsten waren, entschloss man sich dazu, ohne Ron zu beginnen.

Georges Sohn zündete die Lunte an. Das bunte Spektakel begann. Die herrlichsten Formen wurden in den dunklen Himmel gezeichnet, die allen Zuschauern ein kindlich vergnügtes Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberten. Besenreitende Quidditch-Spieler, die sich jagten und wiederum von Klatschern verfolgt wurden. Kniesel und Eulen, Krummbein und Hedwig. Der Hogwarts-Express. Drachen. Das Schwert von Gryffindor. Ein farbenfroher Phönix, der die Flügel ausbreitete.

Es war das beeindruckendste Schauspiel, das jemals aus dem Hause Weasley zu sehen war. Am Ende stockte jedoch allen der Atem. Ohne jeden Geräuscheffekt erschienen bunt glitzernd die lächelnden Bildnisse von Fred und George am Firmament, die immer höher stiegen, gemeinsam hinauf in den Himmel, unzertrennlich, bis ihre Gesichter verblassten. Ginny hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Hermine begann offen zu weinen.

o°o

„George?" Ron riss die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer auf, zur Küche, zum Badezimmer. Am Ende fand er ihn im Schlafzimmer. „Da bist du ja." Er trat näher heran. „Schläfst du etwa?"

Auf dem Bett lag George, kreidebleich und bewegungslos. Aus einer selbst zugefügten Wunde am Handgelenk trat rhythmisch Blut heraus. Das verzauberte Bettzeug bereinigte vorsorglich jede Verschmutzung von selbst. Neben George lag ein Blatt Papier, um Vorwürfen entgegenzuwirken:

_Es ist nicht eure Schuld._

Im Käfig seines Brustkorbs schlug Rons Herz in unzähmbarer Panik. Er stolperte zum Kamin und kontaktierte das Mungos.

Zurück am Bett versuchte er, seinen Bruder festzuhalten – nicht nur dessen Körper, sondern das Leben, das stetig aus ihm entwich.

„George, sprich mit mir!" Rons Nase lief unaufhörlich, genauso wie seine Tränen. Er packte George und drückte ihn an sich, presste Georges Kopf an seine Brust und flehte unirdische Mächte an, endlich Hilfe nahen zu lassen.

Mit getrübtem Bewusstsein nahm George ihn wahr, und er lauschte ihm verzückt, dem vermissten Herzschlag des Bruders, der mit der eigenen Heimkehr immer lauter wurde.


End file.
